gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-001 Gundam Astraea
GNY-001 Gundam Astraea (aka Gundam Astraea, Astraea, Gundam Astraea Type B) is a 2nd generation prototype Gundam in the side story of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P. It is piloted by Ruido Resonance and Chall Acustica. The Astraea was later upgraded by Fereshte into the GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F and later the GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Astraea is one of the many successor unit to GN-000 0 Gundam and predecessor to GN-001 Gundam Exia; a intermediary design and 2nd Generation prototype Gundam. The unit was designed and developed by Celestial Being's Krung Thep engineering team. It was a testbed for a number of experimental technologies (primarily in GN-weapons development) incorporated in pursuit of a greater combat performance and utility. While Astraea was not a specialized combat unit, the prototype helped fine-tune many weapons found in third generation Gundams. Of the four prototypes produced, Astraea's design and purpose mirrors closely to 0 Gundam: a general-purpose combat MS. The Krung Thep team developed Astraea to be a adaptable and versatile combat MS. As a testbed for experimental GN technologies, Celestial Being engineers created a series of prototype weapons from GN Blades to GN Rifles to refine GN weapons development. Because of the wide range weapons developed for Astraea, it can easily be reconfigured to become a close combat-type, heavy assault-type or a combined variation with its assortment of equipment; its the reason why classifying Astraea can't be specified. The Astraea's standard armament consists of a pair of GN Beam Sabers stored on the rear skirts for quick access, a GN Vulcan in each wrist for small fire suppression, a GN Beam Rifle for ranged combat, and a GN Launcher for heavier firepower. While the launcher itself can be powered directly from the drive, it involves removing one of the clavical antennae. For more flexibility, the launcher can be handheld. The clavical antennae on Astraea are not advanced as those on the later Gundams and they have a large interference area. Thus, the head antennae are downsized to avoid interference and at the same time, powerful antennae are additionally installed at the side of the face to suppress the GN Particle interference to the minimum. Astraea's GN Drive featured a three-thruster design and its control mechanism differs from that of 0 Gundam, it has a higher output as the system pushes it to the limit in order to extract the maximum performance. However as a consequence, it made the drive more unstable.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No 8 "Joyce Moreno" A reason why 2nd Generation Gundams don't apply the cone-type propulsion system is because of the effect it has on their balance; the Gundams' systems are't suitable for it. In spite of this, a cone type GN vernier thruster system was experimented on Astraea and was classified as GNY-001B Gundam Astraea Type B. During its testing, Astraea contained the Trans-Am System. However, the black box within Astraea had yet to be activated and remained a hidden feature until the death of Aeolia Schenberg in AD 2307. After Celestial Being engineers gathered enough data on Astraea, its technical and combat data was used to develop GN-001 Gundam Exia; however, Celestial Being engineers were not finished with Astraea either. Because Astraea still had tactical value, Astraea was transferred to the Fereshte team. Assigned as part of the shadow support team to the primary team (consisting of the 2nd generation Gundams), Fereshte redeveloped Astraea. Its overall system and combat capabilities was enhanced: its face is masked, given a red paint job, and was re-classified as GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F. Armaments *;GN Beam Rifle :A standard GN beam rifle. In order to improve firing rate and reduce the chances disruption due to shortage of power, it was equipped with an internal GN Condenser and is one of the earliest weapons that did so. ;*GN Launcher :Astraea's most powerful weapon. When it was in its early stages testing, the weapon was slightly unstable in its particle control/output.1/100 Astraea manual It is equipped by removing one of Astraea's neck clevical antennas and it sources its particles directly through this connection. More than one can be equipped at once, usually up to two (four in a one time experimental configuration). The data from this weapon was used in the development of Gundam Virtue's GN Bazooka weapon. ;*Quad Cannon :An experimental configuration whereby four GN Launchers was used at the same time to create a certain effect. The theory was that when different streams are combined into one, the total output of the converged beam would be much greater.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 9 "Quad Cannon" The test was conducted in space with an asteroid as the target after Veda's approval was given. The data collected was eventually used in the development of the 3rd Generation GN-005 Gundam Virtue. ;*Proto GN Sword :The Astraea is armed with a Proto GN Sword, that can be vertically folded along the forearm like Exia's GN Sword. As it's name suggests it's a prototype to Exia's GN Sword, and is the first GN partical-lined physical blade created by Celestial Being. Even at the time of the construction of this weapon, it has already been planned for a rifle function to be included and the "Proto" part of the name refer to the incompleteness of the weapon as its still in development. ;*GN Beam Saber :The Astraea is armed with two beam sabers, docked behind either side of the waist. As the weapons themselves are test types, their performance versus the Exia's beam sabers is unknown as of this time. ;*GN Sword Test Version :An early experimental test version of the GN Sword that was eventually used on the GN-001 Gundam Exia. System Features *Trans-Am System Variants ;*GNY-001B Gundam Astraea Type B :The original Astraea equipped with the cone type GN Drive extension. ;*GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F ;*GNY-001FB Black Gundam Astraea Type F History The story is that as HRL’s battleship has gotten closer to CB’s Colony Krung Thep, 874 is gathering intelligence using the Sadalsuud, Ruido comes out in the Astrea to intercept. The instruction that came from Veda was “Defeat”. Here, Ruido in the Gundam starts attacking the person. Later on, the second generation Gundam Meister arrived in a transport aircraft on a battlefield. Four HRL MS “Phantom”s against the Gundam Meister 874’s Gundam Sadalsuud fight a one-sided battle that ends in 36 seconds. Ruido Resonance in Astraea shoots down the first Hellion Platoon that was examining the AEU’s Orbital Elevator. In addition, 874 who intercepts in Sadalsuud, sees the shadow of an approaching aircraft and proposes that Ruido does a check. Ruido sorties in the Astraea in place of the injured Marlene. Ruido does not want Marlene to go out into the battlefield. If he was fighting very well, then there’s no need for her to go out into the battlefield. Ruido exterminates the Hellion force through Astraea. When the primary Celestial Being team began their armed interventions, the Fereshte team was given the green light to use the four second generation Gundams and the original solar reactor in shadow interventions in order to aid Celestial Being's own openly conducted interventions. However because of the Plan, it couldn't be revealed that there were more Gundams aside from those conducted openly by the primary team. To disguise Astraea's true nature it was repainted and fixed with a mask, and operated under the orders of leaving zero eye witnesses. This version of Astraea was designated GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F. Picture Gallery GNY-001Bfront.jpg|GNY-001B Gundam Astraea Type B (Front View) Gny-001.jpg|Gundam Astraea w/ GN Beam Rifle & GN Shield Gundam 00P Gundam Astraea.jpg|Gundam 00P - Volume. 1 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Cover Quad cannon.png|Gundam 00V Senki - Chapter 9 - Gundam Astraea - Testing Quad GN Launcher GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - GN Beam Rifle.jpg|GN Beam Rifle GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - GN Launcher.jpg|GN Launcher ScreenHunter_16 Aug. 17 20.03.gif|Gundam Astraea Gundam War Card gny-001f-protognsword.jpg|Proto GN Sword GNY-001 Gundam Astraea2.jpg Gundam Astrea F1.jpg|Gundam Astaea from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld GundamAstraea Tieren tomotake_kinoshita.jpg|Gundam Astraea cuts down a Tieren - Art by Tomotake Kinoshita Gunpla 4752101260_5de1ce5387_b.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Boxart Gundam Astraea LOL.jpg|1/100 - GNY-001 - Gundam Astraea - Boxart HG GNY-001 Gundam Astraea.jpg|1/100 - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Manual Cover Gundam Astraea Weapons.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Armaments HG Gundam Astraea.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea Image:14c4b0a3510faa.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Exias Armaments Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Q1.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Q2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea 14c4d2c51c14a6.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/144 - Gundam Avalanche Astraea Dash Notes & Trivia *The unit name derives from the goddess Astraea, who is associated with the card Justice -- one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. The other Gundam test-types follow this naming theme. Articles & References 17114778433eab8ac16fofh7.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - Gundam Astraea w/ Design Gundam Astraea Design.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Design mecha001-002.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Basic Style Devrprt_DoubleGNLauncher_001.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Development Report - GN Double Launcher Devrprt_DoubleGNLauncher_002.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - GN Double Launcher asdrtw2.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Development Report - Astraea Armaments Testing Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Q.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Quad Cannon Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Q0.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Quad Cannon Gundam 00F Gundam Astraea.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea Gundam 00P Gundam Astraea Weapons Look.jpg|GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Weapons Look ChallAstraea.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Weapons Gundam 00P Special Edition Gundam Astraea X.jpg|Gundam 00P - Special Edition - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea Gundam Astraea Weapon Testing.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Exias Armaments 14c4b0a054f9e9.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Field Testing - GN Sword 14c4d2c7e56ee6.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GNY-001 Gundam Astraea - Exia Armaments - Quad GN Launchers GNY-003 - GNY-001 Cones Type GN Drive - Mechanic File.jpg|GNY-001 Gundam Astraea (Cones Type GN Drive) - Mechanic File w/ GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool GNY-001 (Cones Type GN Drive) Development Report.jpg|GNY-001 Gundam Astraea Type GN Drive Development Report External Links *Gundam Astraea on Wikipedia *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea on MAHQ